Conventional and elementary sliding rotary vane machines are distinguished from virtually all other fluid displacement machines in their remarkable simplicity. However, prior to Applicant's aforesaid patents, the prior art machines known to Applicant were characterized by exhibiting relatively poor operating efficiency. As is well known, the poor energy efficiency is caused by mechanical and gas dynamic machine friction.
Application of the principles and unique concepts disclosed and claimed in my aforesaid prior patents has proven very successful, exceeding expectations. However, it may be difficult to apply such concepts to very small diameter compressor apparatus. The present invention is a unique concept which, without limitation, is especially applicable to the small size machines.